Footwear is typically designed to be stylish, comfortable, ergonomic, and/or practical. However, each pair of footwear is usually limited to its appearance at the time it is purchased, thereby limiting the occasions when the footwear can be worn. The type of footwear purchased is generally dependent upon the occasion in which the footwear is going to be worn, or the general appearance of the particular footwear. This requires a wearer to purchase several different types of footwear in order to have a wide variety of footwear from which to choose for various occasions or appearances. Accordingly, there is a need for footwear that can be modified by the wearer to provide a multitude of occasions for which the footwear can be worn, and also allow the wearer to modify the appearance of the footwear for their own personal preference.